Zutara Week 2010
by DaydreamingLatinPrincess
Summary: Its ZUTARA WEEK! Celebrate by reading all seven of my stories i've written for the propmts! REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Zutara Week: Day 1

Prompt: Family

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

"Come on, Katara, I have a surprise for you," Zuko said, leading Katara outside toward the turtle-duck pond. He took her wrist, dragging her behind him. Katara laughed at Zuko's eagerness and decided just to go along. They ran in the Palace's hallways laughing together. They were complete, each other's soul mate, and hearts. Along their run, guards bow down to the Firelord, but Zuko paid no attention.  
At the time, Zuko had just turned twenty, and Katara eighteen. Finally, they arrived at the pond. Katara gasped at the beauty of what Zuko had done. Near the tree, Zuko had laid candles in a circle big enough for two, or one if it was only Uncle Iroh. In the center of the circle was their dinner, meat of their plates sided with salad and berries, and a special fire nation beverage made out of Lechi nuts and highly diluted Cactus juice so people wouldn't go crazy. Lotus petals were scattered everywhere. Katara put her hands to her mouth.

"You did this all for me?" Katara asked, awestricken.

"All for you," Zuko replied, and leaned to kiss her cheek. Katara blushed under the kiss. Suddenly, a soft melodious sound was played. Katara turned around. She only saw Uncle Iroh, playing the Sungi Horn. She turned to Zuko with a laughing expression combined with confusion. Zuko leaned toward her ear.

"He wouldn't go away," he whispered. Katara laughed, and Zuko smiled. Zuko then took Katara's hand and led her toward the circle of candles. Together they talked to each other, about their nations and what was happening on with their lives. Finally, their dinner came to an end. There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful and natural. At last, one of them spoke.

"Katara, I've know you since I was chasing Aang. Even as a villain…I always thought about you, where you were, who you were, and what you thought about me," he started.

"And now, I know all about you. Katara, I love you, forever and always," he finished. Katara smiled at Zuko.

"I always thought about you too, Zuko. I love you too, forever and always," Katara said. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, blue sizzling with orange-red. Then one of Zuko's kitchen workers came to pick up the plates and food. Their eyes tore away from each other. Katara blushed, and Zuko closed the space between them.

"Katara, I want to love you forever, and that's no problem for me, but what about you?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him.

"Zuko, I will always love you forever, even when the world ends, my love will not perish," she replied back. Her eyes seemed to glow in the soft moonlight of the night. Zuko reached for Katara's hands and smiled. His smile seemed to melt Katara's heart.

"Katara, I could be with you forever, I want to be with you forever. You are someone I can't live without. My love for you burns like a thousand suns. And with you I want to start a family. I want you to be part of my family, and I want to be a part of yours," Zuko said. And with that he pulled out a betrothal necklace.

The charm was unique and beautiful. There was a blue heart, and carved into it were waves. Above the heart was a flame that was the brightest of reds. It looked like a burning heart. The charm hung on a blue ribbon.

Katara's eyes widened and she slowly took the necklace. She traced her fingers over the lines. It was more beautiful than her mother's necklace. She looked up at Zuko.

"Katara, will you marry me?" Zuko asked calmly. Katara gasped and she broke into a huge smile. She threw herself onto Zuko, careful so that neither of them would get burned by the candles.

"Yes! Oh, yes Zuko! Forever," she said to him. He held her. She was hugging him and crying. Zuko smiled and wiped away all of Katara's tears. She was crying out of joy. Zuko helped Katara up, but he held onto her. He tilted her head up toward him, toward his lips. They kissed, silently and slowly. The fitted together perfectly, like a puzzle. They were made for each other.

They stopped kissing, and Katara laid her head on Zuko's chest with her eyes closed.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Hmm?" Zuko said, his eyes closed too, savoring the moment.

"Do you think u could put on my necklace?" she asked him.

"Anything for you, Firelady Katara," he said. Katara liked the sound of that. She spun around and handed Zuko back the necklace. She lifted her hair, and Zuko tied the necklace around her neck. When Katara let down her hair, he kissed the edge of her mouth. Katara smiled and blushed and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"What are you going to do with your Mother's necklace?" Zuko asked Katara. Katara looked down at the other necklace. She closed her fist around it.

"I'm going to give it to our children," Katara replied. Zuko took Katara's free hand. Together they walk back inside the Palace, tip-toeing past Iroh who had fallen asleep playing the Sungi Horn. They laughed silently together at him, and ended their nights with good nights and sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara Week: Day 2

Prompt: Change

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

Firelord Zuko was at one of his meetings, and Firelady Katara was off at the market buying food for the royal kitchen. That left their two children playing together with Uncle Iroh. Twelve year old Jia was sitting, braiding her ten year old sister's hair, while listening to Iroh's songs. They all sat together in the palace garden. Jia picked up a fire lily and tucked it into her sister's hair.

"Ok, you're done," Jia said to her sister.

"Thank you!" said Qiuyue. Qiuyue pulled her braid to her eyes so see could she examine it. She smiled and released her braid. She turned to Iroh.

"Can we play Pai Sho now? Please!" Qiuyue begged. Iroh gave off one of those laughs where it kinda bounced off his belly.

"Have you practiced your Fire-bending?" he asked. Qiuyue pouted her lips.

"A little bit…" Qiuyue said. Jia laughed.

"More like none," Jia said. Qiuyue snapped her head around to face her sister.

"Shut. Up."

"If you don't want to talk to me, get a messenger hawk," Jia replied with a serious look.

"Maybe I will!" Qiuyue yelled

"Maybe you should!" Jia yelled back. She stormed back to the castle. Qiuyue was shocked, as was Iroh. Iroh looked at Qiuyue.

"What is wrong with Jia? She hardly never yells," Iroh said, setting up the pieces for Pai Sho.

"I dunno, puberty? Mood swings? She'll twelve years old so I guess it's just around the corner," Qiuyue said absentmindedly. She moved a tile. Iroh looked at the direction which Jia had left. He moved a tile.

"I suppose I will talk to her after the game and your fire-bending lessons," Uncle Iroh said, taking one of Qiuyue tiles. She sighed, knowing she couldn't escape this lesson.

In a few minutes the game had ended, with Iroh winning.

"Ahhh! I almost had you this time!" Qiuyue said while laughing.

"In your dreams," Iroh had replied, also laughing. He stood up, and lends his hand out to Qiuyue, which she took.

"Take your stance for lightning," Iroh said. Qiuyue widen her feet apart and bended her knees. She balled her fists and let her index and middle finger stick out. She breathed in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth.

"Absorb the energy around you, pick them up and use them as your will. Control them, bend them!" Iroh yelled. Qiuyue movements were instant. She drew half circles with both of her fingers. Electricity sparked around her and turned an ocean blue. It sparked under her fingers and she threw it at Iroh, unafraid. Iroh had redirected it towards the sky. Iroh had smiled, proud of his student and family. Qiuyue beamed, her amber eyes glowing, just like her father's, and her long brown hair swayed with the wind, like her mother's.

"Good job," Iroh congratulated. Qiuyue frowned.

"That's it? That's all for today?" the ten year old asked.

"Yes, you have mastered lightning. The rest is too advance for you, go get some rest; I must find your sister," he said. Qiuyue nodded and left. Not too long after that, a thirty-something year old Katara came to the gardens.

"IROH! IROH!" she yelled at him.

"Katara what is wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Jia, I can't find her anywhere!" she said with a worried mother look. Iroh stayed calm.

"Don't fret, Katara. She is near a source of water, we know that. Have you checked by the turtle-duck pond?" he asked her.

"Yes, twice already, I can't find her!" she said, becoming more twitchy and uneasy. Iroh took Katara's shoulders.

"Do not worry, she could not have gone far, I saw her a few minutes ago. I will go and find her," he assured her. Katara relaxed a bit.

"Ok, but you have until dinner before this becomes a crisis," Katara said. She walked away but there was fear in her walk. She feared that she would lose her first born just like she lost her mother. Iroh walked around the palace and went outside toward the Turtle-duck pond. He looked at the tree, which mysteriously had long black hair hanging from one of the branches, which was usually missed by others who had too much on their minds.

He walked toward the tree, and there, resting on a large branch was Jia.

"Jia, everyone is worried about you," Iroh said. Jia snapped her head around, her loopies moving in her face and her ocean blue eyes looking startled. When she saw that it was Iroh she relaxed and dropped down beside him.

"Something is making you uneasy," Iroh said matter-of-factly. Jia snorted, and then became sad. The water of the pond began to spin slowly. Jia pulled her knees toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Uncle Iroh, do you believe in change?" she asked.

"Of course I do! It is all around us!" he said.

"How about people changing?" Jia asked. Iroh thought for a second and sat down beside Jia.

"If they are given a chance, then yes, I do believe they can change," Iroh stated. Jia released her breath, getting ready to say something shocking.

"Then how come we won't give Firelord Ozai a chance?" she asked. Iroh was taken aback.

"He will never change," he said. Jia whipped her head around to face Iroh.

"But you just said people could change!" she stated.

"I know what I said," Iroh said. Jia stood up and looked down at Iroh.

"You once told me people were like clouds, always changing themselves and their personality, just like a cloud takes on another form. What happened to the man who said that? Why can't we give my grandfather a chance?" Jia said firmly. She reminded Iroh of Katara. So strong and all ways caring for others. Iroh shook his head.

"His heart is too badly poisoned for nurturing," Iroh said sadly.

"You also once told me that every disease has a cure," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. She wiped away one of her falling tears with her wrist and ran back in the castle, bumping into her father. Even after the bump she still ran. Firelord Zuko walked toward Iroh.

"Uncle, what is wrong with Jia?" Zuko asked. Iroh sighed.

"Change," was all he said.

Later that night a young girl in a black robe went to the prison cells, her blue eyes shining in the dark. The guards let her pass without a word, aware of her visits. She entered a cell and sat down on the dirty cell. She gave the man behind bars a bowl of rice. The man accepted the dish kindly. The young girl stuck her hand inside the bars, and patted the old man's hand. The old man looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Grandfather Ozai, I know you can change, and I'm giving you a chance," I tear fell down the girl's cheek. The old man caught the tear with his finger.

"I know, Jia. I know," Ozai said. Jia took her hand way from him and he did the same. Princess Jia left without another word, leaving Ozai to his thoughts. As she walked back outside, her hand went up to her neck. She touched her mother's necklace with was her mother's grandma's necklace. The necklace gave her hope, and that was why she loved it. It gave her hope for her grandfather.

Ozai whispered the words to himself.

"I'm still changing, Jia. And it might take forever. I'm sorry, Jia, but the world has not healed from its scar I gave it."

Ozai cuddled into the corner. He cried, knowing he had at least one person who could believe in him for the better.

"Thank you, Jia."


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara Week: Day 3

Prompt: Pain

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

"ZUKO! NO!"

With those words, Katara leaped in front of Zuko, covering the front of his body with a tight embrace. Her back was exposed to the lightning that was meant for Zuko to take. When the lightning hit Katara she screamed in pain, and collapsed onto the dry grass. Zuko bent down beside Katara, screaming her name. He turned her over and looked at her back where the lightning made a hole in her robe, and a star-shaped scar in the middle of her back. She had shielded him from the attack. He gently picked her up and carried her and if he was holding a baby. He had so little time by the way he heard Katara's little gasps of breaths.

It was noon when the palace had been invaded by the rebellion, the harsh warriors that wanted war and combat. They were of the fire nation, and still believed that fire was the ultimate element. Their leader was the callous Azula.

Three years ago Azula mysteriously disappeared from her prison cell and plotted her revenge on her brother, starting with the rebellion. And today was their first attack.

As being princess of the fire nation and living in the palace with she was young, she knew every crook and nanny of her home, and found a way in. Most of the rebellion was off fighting the fire nation soldiers, but a few selected warriors were chosen to join Azula to end the life of her brother.

Silently sneaking into the secret passageways, Azula and the selected warriors crept around the palace searching for Firelord Zuko and his family. And when she found him, she followed him, waiting patiently for the right moment.

And then she finally did, when Zuko stepped into the garden. She stood up from her hiding bush and walked toward Zuko.

"Good afternoon, ZuZu," she said smugly with a sarcastic smile. Zuko whipped his head around in surprise, which then turned to anger. He took his fighting stance.

"Azula."

"Hello, aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"That was very mean, after all, this could be the last time you ever see me again." Azula smiled. Suddenly three warriors surrounded him, prepared to throw some fire. He was going to have some difficulty dealing with four fire-benders at the same time. He aimed at the warrior with the big sideburns, but before the fire was even thrown, the man behind him struck him. Hard. Zuko fell down.

Azula laughed with pride.

"Sorry, Zuko, but it seems like we might win this round," Azula said. She laughed maliciously. The large man walked toward Zuko, prepared to throw the final blow. He punched the air and fire jumped out of his knuckles. Zuko closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. But all he heard was a slosh and cracking. He opened his eyes. Before him was a puddle of water, and the large man, frozen in a block of ice. He turned around to see Katara, twenty feet away.

"Here for a rematch, Azula?" Katara asked.

"Of course," Azula replied smugly. Katara clench her teeth together but composed her posture.

"I see you haven't lost the crazy in your eyes," Katara said with her own sarcastic smile. Azula dropped her own smile and growled. She threw fireballs at Katara which Katara easily extinguish with water.

"Is that all you got?" Katara asked with her left eyebrow raised high.

"Warriors! Attack the water-bender!" Azula commanded to her two remaining warriors. The guy with the huge sideburns ran up to Katara throwing fire in every direction of her. She tried to douse the flames, but there were too many and she ended up to having to dodge them. When she found her opening, she created her water arms and grabbed onto the bender's ankles. And jerked back which cause the bender to spin in the air and land on his back on the dry grass. He coughed and groaned, unable to get up from the pain on his back. Suddenly, the other man jumped into battle with Katara.

Zuko got up and flung fire at Azula with a roar. Azula dodged it but looked wide-eyed at her brother. She walked toward her brother.

"Your era of peace and happiness is about to end, ZuZu," Azula said. Zuko yelled again, creating fire daggers in his fist for close combat with Azula. Azula was too quick, but she wasn't able to escape the last hits which scorch the skin on her right arm. She screamed and backed away from her brother. She became frustrated and started creating lightning.

At the same moment Katara had just finished with her last warrior which she happily froze in a block of ice like the first warrior. Katara swiftly looked at Zuko, who was unprepared for redirecting it. Seeing that the shot would kill him, she raced toward him.

"ZUKO! NO!" she screamed, and then shielded him from the lightning.

Now, Zuko was racing toward a healer or a doctor forgetting all about Azula who he left behind, and had probably already escaped along with the rebellion. He raced toward the healer's house, battling with time.

Zuko's shirt was becoming wetter from Katara's tears and Katara was clutching him for dear life. Every few seconds she would scream at the pain which seemed to consume her and her body, and the bouncing of the run didn't seem to make her feel better. Katara felt crushed between two walls which left her no breathing space, and her short gasps weren't helping her get enough air.

Zuko ran as fast as he could, like he was running a marathon. He didn't want to lose Katara, because Katara was a part of her soul, and if she left, his own soul would never be complete ever again, and that was a more worst pain that getting strucked by lightning.

As a slowly numbness was beginning to take action in Katara's body, Zuko busted through the doors of the local water-bending healer.

"HEAL HER! HEAL HER NOW!" Zuko yelled. The healer was taken aback, but then saw the state Katara was in. She gasped and led Zuko toward the back room. Zuko quickly but carefully laid Katara onto a bed, and then turned her over for the healer to work on her back. The healer got some water from the nearest bowl and started to heal the scar. Katara screamed an ear-hurting scream which made everyone flinch. She started to cry and held onto Zuko's hand feeling that Zuko would make her grounded onto earth and not fly away like a balloon.

Time seemed to stretch on for Zuko, not knowing whether if Katara fate was death or life. The healer puffed her cheeks.

"Will she live or die?" Zuko ask with a worried tone that was becoming desperate.

"She'll live," the healer replied. Zuko released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"But she if hanging by a thread," the healer finished with a sad look. Zuko buried his face in his hands.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Wait," she said.

"Wait? I can't wait! She's my wife! I have to do something!" he yelled. His heart started to ache, fearing the death of his wife. The ache hurted him.

"She needs to stay here for a few months—"

"MONTHS?" Zuko exclaimed.

"—if you want her to heal properly," she finished. Zuko again put his face in his hands and began to cry, he couldn't stand not being with his wife he so dearly loved. But he wanted her to heal, and get better. The healer patted his shoulders.

"You can visit her anytime you want though," she said, to make him feel better, which it did. Zuko nodded, and then looked at Katara. He kissed her lips and her forehead. Katara opened her eyes slowly.

"It hurts so badly," she said, her voice no louder that a whisper. Tears began to fall down from her eyes, and soon tears fell from Zuko's eyes too.

"I know. Just heal right now, I don't want to lose you," he said.

"Ok, I don't want to lose you either," she replied back.

"I love you, and thank you for saving my life."

"I love you too."

"I'll visit you every day, ok?

"Ok."

"Bye, Katara."

"Bye, Zuko."

Zuko kissed Katara's lips again and left, already deciding what time he would visit her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara Week: Day 4

Prompt: Date

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

It was Zuko's vacation. He was getting a break from all of the work he had to do being the Fire Nation's Fire lord. And he was going to spend it with a special someone.

He waited by the door of his Uncle's teashop in Ba Sing Se, The Jasmine Dragon as it was named. He stood there, waiting patiently. He glanced at the night sky, jet black and speckled everywhere with bright dazzling stars. And there in the middle, was the full moon, giving off a pale blue glow.

A soft pitter-patter of feet was walking toward him. He turned to look at that direction. Emerging from the shadows was an Earth Nation dressed Katara. And you knew she wasn't of the Earth Nation from the necklace that hung from her neck. It was a water-tribe betrothal necklace, giving to her by her mother that died when she was young.

Katara's eyes shined with a sparkle, and her hair was pulled back to a loose bun. Some of her hair swayed in front of her eyes.

"Hi, ZuZu!" Katara said as she half-walked half-ran to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Zuko hugged her back, tightly, and kissed her lips. She beamed and he beamed back. Zuko took Katara's hand and they walked toward the restaurant they made a reservation at.

They walked the empty streets toward the bright green and yellow lights, where laughter erupted every ten seconds. They approached the outdoor restaurant and guided themselves toward an empty two-seater table. A waiter came on by to take their order and then quickly left.

"How's the fire nation?" Katara asked

"Peaceful, happy, with a few criminals, but nothing to stress over," Zuko replied

"Oh, everything sure is different now with the war over," Katara said with a cheerful look.

"Yup, how are you?"

"Good, been living here since the war ended. Sokka, and I been here, planning our next visit to the South Pole or Kyoshi Island."

"Cool. What about Aang and Toph?

"Together, at Toph's house, trying to explain why she ran away and all that other stuff."

"And are they finally…?"

"Together? Yeah, after all that mess with the war."

"That's good."

"Yeah, and you know what's funny?"

"What?

"You know those two people that tried to capture Toph for the reward money from her father?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Toph kinda wanted and needed the money, so she and Aang did a scam."

"And what was that scam?"

"She had Aang 'capture' her, and turn her in to her parents, and convinced them to give Aang the money, and together they split the money."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, you should have seen the look on her parents' faces." Katara started to laugh and Zuko laughed with her. It was only every two months when they could have a date like this, Zuko being the Fire lord and all. They laughed and they talked. Sharing with each other the places they've been to and soon will go. After a while the waiter came back so give them the food they ordered. They ate and gave their compliments to the waiter and the chef. Zuko had just paid the bill and started to walk out with Katara.

"Thanks for dinner, Zuko," Katara said.

"You're welcome," he said, taking her hand. They walked for a few minutes, until Katara stopped and realized something

"Um, Zuko? Do u know where we are going because I don't think this is the path to my house or your Uncle's house," she asked.

"Yes, Katara, I know where we are going," Zuko replied with a smirk. Katara looked at him and raised her left eyebrow.

"Would you like to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"Hmmm…No," Zuko replied, his smirk getting bigger. Katara scowled at him.

"Why not?"

"Hmm… It's a surprise."

Katara puffed her cheeks in anger. She hated surprises. Zuko began to pull her along. At the corner where they stopped, Zuko pulled Katara in front of him and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Zuko! Come on! I can't SEE!" Katara yelled.

"You're not supposed to!" Zuko replied back in a laughing voice. Katara frowned.

"Just walk forward, Katara," Zuko said as he pushed her a bit. Katara walked with anger in her steps and let out a silent stream of cursing.

"Ok, right here," he said as he made her stop.

"Close your eyes," he said, and release his hands from her eyes. Fortunately, her eyes were closed. Katara listened to Zuko's movements. She heard _swooshes_ and _swishes_ and felt a slight rise in temperature.

"Are you fire bending, Zuko?"

"Yes."

"Um, that's not much of a surprise."

"Maybe because it's not the surprise."

"Bite me."

Zuko laughed at Katara's behavior.

"I love you too much to ever harm you," Zuko said, and then kissed Katara. Katara jumped at the kiss, and then slowly gave in. Zuko felt her relax under him and slowly pulled the kiss to a stop.

"Open your eyes," he said. Katara opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was a water fountain, and reflecting from it were the lanterns, lit with a soft fire. The whole scene created a soft orange glow which seemed to bounce in the fountain and reflect back in everyone's eyes. The water of the fountain seemed to sparkle with beauty.

"Oh, wow, Zuko. Its…beyond beautiful," Katara said, full of wonder and awe. Zuko looked at her and saw the beauty reflect in her luminous blue eyes. Katara took Zuko's hand, happy to share the moment with him. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"Lee?"

Nothing could ruin the moment except a familiar voice.

"Lee? Is that you? No, it's the guy who lied to me and said his name was Lee when it was actually Prince Zuko," the voice said in an angry tone. Zuko's face became very pale. He turned around. There about two yards away was Jin, the girl who took him here, when they went on a date.

"Jin?" Zuko asked.

"Duh, who else?" Jin replied angrier than ever.

"Um, hi?" Zuko said.

"Hi? Is that really all you can say? You broke my heart!" Jin said as she screamed at him. Katara started to bubble up inside, angry at the girl and at Zuko.

"Hey, cool it hothead, before I do," Katara said.

"Katara—" Zuko started.

"Shut up, Zuko," Katara said to him. Zuko shut up. There was no way he was going to anger a water-bender under a full moon.

"Ok, who are you and how do you know Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I'm Jin, I met Zuko, or 'Lee' as he told me, at his Uncle's Tea Shop. Then I finally got the courage to ask him out and his uncle told me he would love to. And then we went out to eat and then I led him here and the lanterns were out and he lit them, which I now realized was with fire bending, and then he gave me a stupid coupon and we kissed."

Katara bit her cheek and turned her head slightly toward Zuko.

"You both kissed?" Katara asked, mostly at Zuko.

"She kissed me first!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you kissed me back!" Jin yelled.

"And then I ran away because there was someone else!" Zuko yelled back as he wrapped his left arm around Katara waist, pulling her toward him. Katara smiled a bit, but then pushed it down with a frown, there was no way she was letting Zuko get off the hook that easily. She was going to smack his face so hard the mark of her hand was going to be there for days.

"Listen, Jin, I'm sorry. But there's only one person I want to be with forever, and that's Katara," Zuko said softly. A single tear fell from Jin's eyes.

"I'm sorry Jin, but don't worry, you'll find the guy of your dreams," Katara said, trying to cheer up the sad girl. Tears stop flowing from Jin's eyes and anger took its place on Jin's face as soon as Katara spoke.

"You better hope I do!" Jin yelled at Katara, advancing on her quickly while her fist tight in a ball. Katara felt Zuko's hand tighten on her waist but she stayed completely calm. Jin threw her hand at Katara face, but before it even made contact, Jin's hand rippled and shook, right in front of Katara face.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked in astonish.

"Blood-bending," Katara answered. She felt a shiver go through Zuko's body. Katara then started to blood-bend Jin into the fountain. Jin fell down into the fountain with a huge splash that got a few droplets on Katara and Zuko. Katara then twisted away from Zuko's arm and bent over the edge of the fountain, and looked directly at Jin.

"Don't you ever try to touch me or Zuko. Got it?" Katara asked. Jin nodded, scared out of her mind. Katara, feeling sorry for what she done, lent out a hand for Jin to grab, which she took. Once Jin was on her feet, she hung her head down.

"I'm sorry," Jin said.

"It's ok," Katara replied, and water-bending the girl dry. Jin went up to Zuko.

"Sorry," she said and walked away. Katara and Zuko stayed where they were. Zuko walked up toward Katara and took her hand.

"Come on, let me walk you home," he said.

In a matter of more than a few minutes they arrived at Katara's house, both standing on the steps. Zuko leaned in for a kiss, but Katara backed away. Zuko expression was shock.

"If this is what happened, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not…well yeah, it kinda it, but its also Sokka, he's always watching and I have to be careful.

"That's right Zukooooo, I'm always watching youuuu, don't try and kiss her or I'll break your puny fire nation neck in halffffff. How you like dem applesssssss? That's right, you don'ttttt. Hahaha, that's right Zukooooo, I'm lol-ing over here. Hear me laughhhh, hear me roarrrr, omg, Zuko is such a boar. That's right Zukooooo, you're a furry animal. I'm gonna eat you for dinner 'cuz I like meat. I'm hungry, I'm gonna grab me some pig-chicken," Sokka whispered through the door. When he left Katara and Zuko laughed until their lungs hurt.

When their laughter settled down, Zuko tried to kiss Katara again. He leaned forward and… Katara slapped his cheek. Hard. Zuko was startled, and winced at the pain a bit.

"That's for kissing that girl," Katara said with a hard look. Zuko laughed once he was relieved of the pain. He pulled her in toward him, not going to let her escape from him this time.

"If I have to feel pain to love you, that's a risk I'm willing to take," he said huskily. Katara smiled at him, and Zuko smiled back. He kissed her. Slowly and softly. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"I'm going to kill you Zukooooo…"

Nothing could ruin the moment except Sokka.


	5. Chapter 5

Zutara Week: Day 5

Prompt: Harmony

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

To be in love, you and your partner have to be in perfect harmony." ~NiNi

Katara yawned and leaned her head onto Zuko's shoulder. She had a wave of sleepiness passing through her whole entire body.

"Mami, why are you always so sleepy?" said Quiyue.

"It's because your Mami is doing a lot of things she shouldn't be doing," Zuko said.

"Like what?" asked Qiuyue. Qiuyue older sister, Jia, leaned toward Qiuyue's ear and whispered something. When Jia pulled away Qiuyue smiled and bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, but you could see the violent shaking war she was having. Sokka leaned forward to smack the back of Qiuyue's and Jia's head.

"Ow!" they said in perfect harmony.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Sokka said to them. The two sisters laughed together at the kitchen table.

"Your Mami is just always trying to make sure everything clean and good, and lately, I keep finding burned things in your room, Quiyue," Katara said. Jia snickered at her sister, glad it wasn't her getting the punishment.

"You too, Jia. There is water everywhere, you can't evaporate the water? Sooner or later something in there is going to get moldy," Katara said to Jia now. Qiuyue decided it was her turn to snicker at her sister. Sokka leaned toward the girls.

"Just be glad you didn't have to deal with as much motherly Katara as I did. All she did was nag, nag, nag, at Aang, Toph, and I. It's a good thing that motherly Katara has lowered her standards a bit," Sokka said to the girls.

"Come on, guys. Leave her alone," Zuko said. Sokka got up from his seat and rolled his head around.

"You're not the boss of me. Come here and fight, Sparky. Boomerang is over here and ready," he said sarcastically. The sisters laughed and Zuko rolled his eyes, but chuckled with them. Jia stood on her chair.

"Ok, here's my impression of Uncle Sokka. 'You're not the boss of me. Come here and fight, Sparky. Boomerang is over here and ready," mimicked Jia, lowering her voice and doing the exact same head roll. The girls laughed some more, and Sokka stuck his tongue out at them which only made the girls laugh harder. Zuko felt Katara's head move from the silent laughter she was doing from Jia performance. Zuko kissed Katara's forehead and she smiled a bit.

"Mami, you need to get out more," said Qiuyue. Katara sat up and looked at her daughter with a smirked.

"I should?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," said Jia.

"Totally," agreed Qiuyue.

"They are so right," said Sokka, shaking his head up and down.

"Fine, but where?" asked Katara. Qiuyue passed two slips of paper to her standing sister.

"Fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Katara, I present to you, drum roll please Qi," said Jia, calling her parents by their title and her sister by her nickname. Qiuyue drummed the table making the drinks move side to side in their cups.

"Two tickets to an outdoor dancing party right in the center of the market! Yay! For adults only! Boo!" she said, happy for the tickets, but not joyful about adults only. Katara and Zuko widened their eyes.

"Where did you get tickets?" Zuko asked.

"Come on, Dad. I'm the first born daughter of the Fire lord who happens to be stinking rich with a lot of connections." Jia stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh and Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki are going too, along with Aang and Toph, so you kinda can't say no because we told Aang and Toph you be there no matter what," said Qiuyue, nodding her head and smiling like a stupid fool. Katara sighed.

"I'm going to go pick out something to wear," Katara said with a tiny smile and rolling her eyes. She left her breakfast untouched. Zuko looked at his daughters.

The sisters high-fived each other and did their secret handshake. Sokka took the tickets from Jia's hand and passed them to Zuko.

"You know, they got their evil and secretive ways from you," said Sokka with a smirk. Zuko sighed.

"All the evil blood had to go somewhere," said Zuko with a smile.

"I'm just glad it got diluted by my sister's caring and kind blood," said Sokka.

"Yup, me too. WE certainly don't need another Azula," said Zuko, shivering a bit.

"So true."

"Aren't you ready yet?" asked Zuko through the bathroom door. It surprised him why a woman needed so much time just to do make-up.

"Almost!" Katara yelled through the door. Finally, she came out. She wore her hair loose over her shoulders and a red dress with orange circles swirling all around the dress with red flats covering her feet.

"It took you that much time to do _that_?" Zuko asked.

"I didn't know how to wear my hair with this outfit," Katara complained. Zuko sighed and roll his eyes with a small smile.

"Come on," he said as he opened the door for her which led them out toward the hallways. They walked in the hallways and got to the Palace doors. They were just about to walk out the door when their daughters yelled for them.

"WAIT!" they yelled. They got to their parents just in time.

"Ok, please don't come back drunk and have a great time," Qiuyue said. The girls kissed their parents on their cheeks and pushed them outside and told them to hurry along.

"They get their pushiness from you," Zuko said with a smirk. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and walk, Zuko," Katara said.

After a few minutes arriving in the market they had already the music and dancing from a distance. Seemed like quite a party. Once the party was in view, the couple saw red, yellow, orange lanterns, hanging from wires and giving the market square a soft, warm glow. At the party entrance, a large man in black asked for their tickets. Zuko presented the tickets to the man. The man took the tickets and said they could enter.

"Have a nice time, Fire lord and Fire lady," the man said with a toothy smile.

"Thanks," said Katara, and she and Zuko took their first steps in, only to be swallowed by the dancing crowd. Soon they were dancing too, having the time of their lives.

"Hello Sugar Queen, hello Sparky," a familiar voice said. Katara turned around. Behind her was Aang and Toph, both in fire nation clothing.

"Hi guys!" Katara said and gave them both a hug. Zuko followed Katara, giving a knuckle bump with Aang and hugging Toph.

"Nice to see you guys here," Zuko said.

"I would return the greeting but I would have to use the word feel instead of see. Aw what the heck? Nice to see or feel you guys too! …that sounded kinda weird." Toph said. The group laughed.

"How's Jia and Qiuyue?" asked Aang.

"Fine and being mischievous," answered Zuko.

"What about your kids?" asked Katara.

"Good, but won't stop making twisters and chucking flying rocks everywhere," answered Toph. Toph and Aang smiled.

"Hello my fellow friends," said a voice.

"Oh great, its boomerang guy," Toph said.

"I will ignore that comment," Sokka said.

"Hi guys!" Suki said twirling into view with Sokka.

"Hi, warrior," Toph said.

"Hi, Suki," Katara said with a smile. The whole gang was now complete. Katara was beginning to think that getting out more wasn't such a bad idea. The whole gang began to spring up a conversation, talking about their kids and recent life events.

"Ok dancers! Time to end the night with a slow song. Grab your partner and start your last dance of the night," the DJ said.

Katara stood up and grabbed Zuko's wrist.

"Come on Zuko! Dance with me!" Katara said, pleading.

"Ok fine, let's dance," Zuko said smiling. Katara dragged Zuko toward the center of the market square and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, while Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist. Together, they started to move slowly with the song. They stared into each other's eyes deeply. There was no question about their love, only that is was sweet and pure. Katara put her head on Zuko's shoulders.

Everything about them was in harmony, the moving of their feet, the sway of their bodies, and the beat of their hearts. They were in perfect harmony, and they were always to be in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Zutara Week: Day 6

Prompt: Alternate Universe *Earth. South Carolina, Charleston. Folly Beach*

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

"God! This sand is hot!" Katara said, bouncing up and down, place to place in the pure white sand.

"I told you to bring shoes that covered your _whole _entire foot," Zuko said, sneakers covering his feet. Katara glared at him.

"I thought sandals would do," she said, still glaring. She stood there for about two seconds and began to hop around again because the sand was scorching her poor sandal covered feet. Zuko sighed and pick up Katara in a bridal hold.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said. Zuko, still holding Katara, walked toward the beach.

"Would you like to be in this hot, blazing sun or under the pier where there is shade?" Zuko asked Katara. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" she teased. Zuko frowned.

"I like to hear your voice, its prettier that hearing the ocean in a conch shell," he said. Katara smiled.

"Aw! Thank you, Zuko! In the shade," she said. Zuko smiled and kissed her cheek. He walked toward the pier and into the shade. He put Katara down and laid the blankets down for both of them to lie down on.

"Ah, the sand feels so much cooler in the shade," she said, digging her feet in the sand. She sat down on the blanket beside Zuko and pulled out some sunscreen from her beach bag. She lathered the sunscreen anywhere there was skin showing, and passed the bottle to Zuko. He rejected the bottle.

"Come on, Zuko. Put some on," she said.

"I don't tan," he said.

"Just put it on," she said as she rolled her eyes. Zuko took the bottle, not wanting to deal with Katara's ranting, the girl never gave up. He lathered some on himself. While he did that, Katara peeled off her shorts and her tee-shirt to reveal her blue two-piece bathing suit with silver swirls going in all directions. She stretched out her legs and laid her herself down onto the blanket, with her arms under her head. She closed her eyes, loving the soft warmth of the sun under the pier and the smell and sound of the high-tide ocean. Beside her, she felt the slight shift of the sand where Zuko laid down right beside her.

They stayed in that position for more than a few minutes. They heard each other's breathing and felt the heat from the rising sun. Finally Katara became too warm to just relax in the sun. She sat up and turned to look at Zuko. Zuko had his eyes half opened.

"Come on. Let's take a swim," she said. Zuko groaned. She knew he wasn't a big fan of large bodies of water.

"Just a quick dive. Please!" she said, trying to get him to swim with her. He groaned louder. Katara tried to think of a way he would swim with her. She turned the other way to observe the swimmers and the beach bums. She chewed the inside of her cheeks.

She looked nervously around for an idea. Not too far away she saw the life guard take a look at her. He smiled at her and she waved at him with a warm smile planted on her face. She felt the light bulb go on in her brain.

Katara did a fake sigh.

"Ok, if you don't want to swim with me, I'll respect that. I'm just going to see if the life guard won't mind protecting me from the sharks," she said as she started to get up. As she got to her feet she felt a hand wrap close around her wrist. She turned around. Zuko was wide awake and sitting up.

"I can protect you from the sharks just as well as the life guard," he said as he began to get up. Katara smiled innocently. They walked hand-in-hand toward the shore, Zuko giving occasional glances at the life guard to see if he was checking out his girl. Katara stopped where the ocean lapped at her feet. Little waves bringing in the sand and scrambling the sea shells everywhere. Katara breathed in the scent of the salty ocean. She felt as relax as ever. She turned to look at Zuko who seemed a little twitchy.

"Come on, let's get wet. You need a little splashing," she said as she pulled him deeper into the water. She pulled him until they were waist deep.

"Oh God, I feel seasick," he said. Katara laughed.

"Stop being such a pussy," she teased and splashed water at him. Zuko shaped his mouth into an O and smiled. He splashed back. Soon the two of them were caught in a splashing war, laughing with pure delight and soaking wet.

Time flies when you're having fun. And it did for the twosome. The sun began to set and the sky started to turn orange with streaks of pink and purple. Katara and Zuko walked out of the ocean, and toward the pier. Katara sat down on the blanket and wrapped a towel around herself. Zuko did the same, covering up his still pale skin and six-pack.

Katara stared at the vividly colored sky with the setting sun.

"Wow, the sky is just so…beautiful," she said, her eyes filled with awe. Zuko looked at her, the sky reflecting back in her shining blue eyes.

"You're right, it is beautiful," he said, still staring at her. Katara turned around, her eyes big and round. The two started to lean toward each other, closing their eyes, lips parted slightly open. They kissed, their breaths mixing with each others. They parted from each other smiling and put their foreheads together. They heard a squeal not too far away. The squeal came from a little girl, her index finger pointing accusingly at the couple.

"Mommy! Mommy! They just kissed! They have cooties!" the girl squealed with a laughing smile. The mother turned to look at Zuko and Katara.

"Sweetie, they are together, they are supposed to kiss. That's what happens when you get a boyfriend, and why your daddy doesn't want you to get one until you are much older," the mother said.

"It looks romantic, are they in lurve?" the girl asked her mother.

"In lurve? Oh! In love! Maybe, Camille, maybe," the mother said.

"I want to be in lurve!" the little girl named Camille screamed as her mother pulled her away from the beach. Zuko and Katara laughed.

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko shoulders.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Are we in lurve?" Katara asked, using the little girl's way of saying love.

He pondered for a second.

"I'm in lurve, and I hope you are too," he said softly. Katara smile in content, and put her head on Zuko's shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulder, rubbing her arm up and down to warm her from the slow breeze sneaking in.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by my trip to Folly Beach on Saturday with my family, which explains my late submission. The sand is really hot and it will toast your sandal covered feet. Just be glad I didn't make Katara get stung by a jellyfish unlike some innocent 12 year old girls observing the cute beach guys fishing off the pier and the cute swimmers.


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara Week: Day 7

Prompt: Storm

Disclaimer: I do in fact own nothing but this wonderful story and plot *wink*

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," a voice sang.

"If you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear," another voice sang.

"That's not part of the song!" Qiuyue said.

"It's part of my song!" Jia said.

"Girls! Stop your bickering!" Katara said.

"Sorry," Qiuyue and Jia said. Jia continued to stare out her window, amazed at all the water dripping outside. She just wanted to step outside and dance in it to her heart's content. Jia sighed.

"Mami! Jia won't stop sighing at the rain; I think she is in love with it," Qiuyue said to her mother. Qiuyue started to become agitated from her sister's constant sighing. Suddenly, there was a quick flash of lightning, followed by a murderous sound of thunder. Everyone jump at the sound except Jia. She didn't flinch, or cringe, or scream. She just sat there, watching the rain fall soft then hard on the ground.

"Jia, you shouldn't be too close to a window during a storm like this. Get away from the window, sweetie," Katara said, pulling her daughter away from the clear, glass-paned window. Jia lazily followed her mother, keeping the window in her line of sight at all times.

"If this kind of rain keeps up, we'll have our very first hurricane over here by the palace in no time," Qiuyue said. She shivered a bit, not liking the possibility at all. Qiuyue followed her sister's gaze toward the window.

"How come you like staring at the _rain_? It's so depressing and it gets everybody in a bad mood," Qiuyue said as she took a seat beside her mother on the couch.

"The rain makes me calm and relax, and this storm is just what I need," Jia said, still staring at the window. Nothing seemed to take this girl's mind away from the window.

"You girls want to hear a Southern Water Tribe story?" Katara asked, a smile curling onto her lips.

"Yeah!" Qiuyue said

"Sure," said Jia.

"There was once a beautiful young girl named Xia, which means rain or snow. She was an emotional girl, very sensitive. She didn't realize until she was much older, but she had a special ability. She could make it rain or snow just by crying. She was truly the first water bender."

The story seemed to rip Jia's attention from the window.

"Late at night, she would always watch as the moon seemed to pull the waves close to shore or farther away. Soon, she began to do the same, letting the moon be her guide and teacher."

"Wow," Jia said.

"Back to the story now, she was very sensitive. She was the girl who always cried at weddings or at funerals. And her crying always had different reactions for what she was crying for. If it was at weddings, it would be a soft and light drizzle. If it was a funeral, a thunder storm. And then, she met a guy, a guy she fell in love with. Head over heels. And she thought he did too, from all the moonlight kisses he gave her."

"Uh-oh," Qiuyue said.

"She fell in love with him, always wanted to be with him. She thought he was in love with her too. But he wasn't, he was in love with another woman. And soon, Xia found out. She became enraged and sad. A slow numbness took over her heart, freezing it in a block of ice, and she took revenge of the man who broke her heart. She did a deadly display of her powers, scaring everyone in her tribe. She drove fear into the man's heart, making him feel more scared than the others, for the deadly display of her powers was meant for him to take the blow. She wanted to take the man's life, wanted him to feel pain like she did. Suddenly, she began to cry. Slow teardrops falling from her eyes, slow teardrops falling from the sky as it began to softly drizzle. The she screamed, the rain drops forming into daggers which aimed at the man who broke her heart."

The girls gasped.

"But Xia couldn't take a life, couldn't break a heart like her heart was broken, so the daggers floated in mid-air, and then fell to the icy ground, never touching the man."

"I would have killed him. No guy would have ever done that to me and get away from it," Jia said.

"Honey, that's what your dad is for," Katara said to Jia with a warm smile. Jia smiled back.

"And so after the display, Xia began to cry, harder and harder, every day. It was like that for two months. Rain-filled days with absolutely no sun to see. Some people even forgot how to tell night from day because it was so dark from rain clouds. The rain stretched on and on, and hurricanes were forming and storms were brewing. And then one day, it stopped. Just completely, out of the blue. Some people say she ran out of tears."

"And the others?" a new voice asked. All three of the girls turned around to see Zuko.

"Dad! Shush! Mami is about to finish the rest of the story," Qiuyue said, shushing her very own father.

"And the others say that she found her real true love, her opposite, her gleaming sunshine that dried away all her tears," Katara finished. Jia stared off into the distance.

"True love can be so beautiful," Jia said, going back to the staring at the window. Zuko walked up to Jia and shook her shoulders from behind.

"Hey! You're only twelve years old, you're still supposed to think boys are yucky," he said.

"I still think boys are yucky," Qiuyue said.

"Good, stay that way until you turn forty," Zuko said.

"FORTY?" Qiuyue asked in surprise.

"HAHA! That's what you get for being a total butt-kisser!" Jia said with a laughing tone. The girls began to settle down and Katara returned to her story.

"And then she died in her sleep, along with her true love. But they said their spirits are still with us and every water-bender of the South Pole, protecting us and guiding us. Some even believe Xia attend weddings and funerals in the Spirit World. When she attends a wedding she cried softly, and a soft drizzle comes upon us and we can still see the sun. On days of Funerals, she cries hard, blocking all light and letting the rain fall hard like her tears. And that, my family, is the story about the Goddess of the Rain and Snow. Do not get her confused with Princess Yue," Katara finished. The two girls clapped and yawned.

"Ah, time for you girls to go to bed," Katara said.

"Ok," the girls said, crawling to their rooms.

Zuko took his place beside his wife. Katara rested on his shoulders. She yawned.

"Those girls can be so tiring," she said. Zuko kissed Katara's forehead.

"I know, probably because they are _our _kids," Zuko teased. Katara smiled.

"Hey! Water brain! Watch where you're stepping before I shove a fire ball up your butt!" Qiuyue screamed.

"Try to and I'll shove and icicle in your butt!" Jia screamed back

"Oh, it's on, snowflake!" Qiuyue yelled

"Bring it on, ashes!" Jia yelled.

There were a few shattering sounds from the glass in the upstairs hallway echoing toward the downstairs living room.

Katara and Zuko exchanged frighten looks and raced upstairs to break up the fight.

"They are definitely _our _kids," Katara said.

Author's Note: Sorry that's the story is so short. This was my only idea I had that I really liked. It was kinda ripped off from my mother's story. She always tells me that it rains because the _Bruja (Spanish for witch) _is crying. And when I was young I asked her why she was crying, she told me because the _Bruja_ was at a wedding or a funeral. SO I just altered the story a bit for my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you guys for reading all of my Zutara week 2010 entries. Extra thanks for you guys who took time out of their lives to review to this story, you guys are the best.


End file.
